


No Complaints

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Swallowing around the length in his mouth, his tongue lapping at the slit, his hands stroking, rubbing, squeezing, clutching even inch of flesh they could reach. He inhaled deeply, the musky, male scent increasing his own arousal. 

Soft slurping, harsh panting, a muttered groan, then an explosion and his mouth was filled with salty come, spurting thickly down his throat. He swallowed every drop then licked the head clean before tucking the now soft prick back into its owner's pants. He stood slowly, unsure what would happen next—although he knew just what he wanted—and found his face grasped between two broom-calloused hands, his mouth invaded by a warm, wet tongue.

"That was brilliant," Harry said breathlessly when they finally came up for air. He watched as Harry's eyes traveled downward to the bulge in Draco's trousers. A sly smile spread across Harry's face as he dropped to his knees and released Draco's cock from the confines of his trousers. Taking him in hand, he looked up and said, "It's only fair to return the favour," before he swallowed him whole.

As far as first dates went, Draco found he couldn't complain. Not when the head of his prick was hitting the back of Harry Potter's throat.


End file.
